


We'll Brave This Storm (Sequel to You're Not Alone)

by BVBfan1996



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Multi, Musicians, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBfan1996/pseuds/BVBfan1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven months since Melanie ran away. She's now working in a Starbucks in Malibu. Will Melanie run into Black Veil Brides again, or will she continue to lead a semi-normal life? Set in first person and there are some self-harm referances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Found Me

It's late August and I was seriously regretting wearing a long sleeved shirt to work, but showing off my scars is not the way to get tips at a Starbucks. Working was even worse when you're seven months pregnant. Customers were constantly congradulating me until they owuld ask, "So whose the father," and I'd casually respond, "I left him." This would shut the customers up and then they'd wait awkwardly for me to serve them their coffee.  
  
In general, working at Starbucks wasn't that bad. I had made friends with a girl named Diamond who was twenty-five, so she was only about seven years older than me, but most of the time she didn't act like it. She was 5' 3'' with brown eyes and long, black hair. We would talk about our pasts, which weren't really all that different. She ran away from home at sixteen and was raped, but had a miscarraige. She has a boyfriend named Austin who I've only seen pictures of. She cuts and is bulimic and anorexic, and I still haven't been able to get her out of it, but I promised myself that I wouldn't stop trying. But as close as we were, we hardly ever talked about our families. I didn't tell her about my mom and dad, or who the father of my child was, and she didn't tell me about her parents. All I knew was she had a brother who played guitar in a band.  
  
It was just another average day at Starbucks and Diamond and I were complaining about the dress code. I still haven't gotten over the fact that they made me dye my hair back to its natural dirty blonde colour. I coudn't even get coloured streaks or tips.  
  
"Once I can interview bands full-time and become like BryanStars, I am quitting this job and taking you with me," Diamond said, obviously playing out that scene in her head.  
  
"Di, I'll be right back. I'm going to change into a t-shirt. This shirt is suffocating me," I told her as I pulled at the tight cotton fabric.  
  
I kept my change of clothes in the break room, you never know what crap could get spilled on you, so it's best to be safe. I got out of my black shirt and slid on my Black Veil Brides t-shirt. Even though me and Andy were over, I still couldn't help but listen to his music, even if it was only to let my unborn child know what his or her father sounded like.  
  
I came back from the break room and Diamond was trying to deal with five different customers at once  
  
"Jesus," I muttered as I took my place behind the counter and started making mochas and frappes for all the buisness men and women who were coming in for their lunch breaks. It's times like these I wished I worked somewhere that wasn't Starbucks and wasn't in Malibu.  
  
"God, I really wish I could down a monster right now," Diamond said as she served the last customer. She looked over at me and glanced at my wrists and my t-shirt. Maybe it was just me, but when she looked at my t-shirt, I swear I saw a look of regret in her eyes.  
  
"I'd be downing two, but we both know that won't be happening for another two months," Melanie sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be needing that many when you aren't able to sleep for a few months," Diamond laughed.  
  
"Who knows, I may not even keep it. You know I don't have enough money from this job to take care of myself and raise a kid. I can't even get a job better than this since I didn't finish high school."  
  
"You're keeping the kid. I'll help you out financially if you really need it," Diamond said.  
  
"I couldn't ask that of you. You need the money too."  
  
"Well why don't you ask the father for money?"  
  
"He doesn't know," I admitted.  
  
"Wait...what? You're pregnant and didn't tell him? Why?" Diamond asked.  
  
"Let's just say it would be best for him and his career if he didn't know."  
  
"Fine. I'm going to use the restroom, but we are continuing this discussion when I get back," Diamond stated before walking to the back.  
  
I sighed and started tracing the cuts on my arms. A lot of the scars were old, but quite a few were new. Last month I broke. I was struggling for so long, and finally it all became to much. I couldn't bring myself to cut within an inch of my tatoos though. That would've been even more painful for me.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I didn't leave. Would Andy and I have been happy? No, probably not. He would most likely be taking care of some insanely depressed shell of who I was before Skylar died. I still wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from reliving her death in my dreams. When Skylar died, I lost all sense of who I was, but I started finding it again when I became friends with Diamond.  
  
The bell of the front door rang, causing me to jump. It was 2:30, and by now all the customers left to go back to work. I looked at the group of people who just entered. They were exactly who I didn't want to see. Black Veil Brides.  
  
Andy looked just as gorgeous as usual. His hair was a bit longer than it was when I last saw him, but it was a great look for him. My heart beat started quickening, and all of the feelings I once had for him came flooding back, and it hurt like hell. CC was his normal self, it seemed as if he hadn't changed a bit. Jake appeared a bit more tired than usual, but I heard that they were recording a new album right now, so it wasn't completely surprising. Jinxx had a bit more pep in his step than he had before, which was nice. It was good to see him happy. Ashley looked a bit down, but not entirely depressed, and considering what happened, it's nice to know he at least appears to have moved on a little.  
  
"Oh god, please don't remember me," I said under my breath as they made their way to the counter.  
  
I calmed myself down a bit before saying, "Hey, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"Five black coffees please," Andy said. He stared at me intensly, but not recognizing me so far. All I had to do was give them their coffee and I'd be home free.  
  
I made their coffee and set it down in front of them on the counter.  
  
"18.76 is your total," I told them.  
  
Andy handed over the money and was picking up their coffee when Diamond came out.  
  
"Mel, we are going to finish our-," but she stopped herself when she saw the band. Her eyes settled on Jinxx and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Diamond, not now, please," I told her through gritted teeth.  
  
"Diamond?" Jinxx asked.  
  
Andy turned his attention back to me and breathed out, "Mel?"  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ," I groaned.  
  
This was not how I was expecting this day to go.


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

"Diamond, what the fucking hell?" Jinxx shouted at her, "You ran away from home 10 years ago and haven't even called me! I thought you were dead in a ditch or something!"  
  
Jinxx then ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, letting tears fall onto her shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeremy, you know mom and I never got along. I wanted to follow my dreams, and after you told her you wanted to be a musician, she wanted to have at least one of her children working a steady job. That was never me. I wanted to call you, but I thought it would be best if I didn't," Diamond sniffled.  
  
"I forgive you, but never leave like that ever again. We're catching up later, okay?"  
  
"Okay. It's good to see you again Jer," Diamond smiled.  
  
Jinxx was Diamond's brother. In some weird way, that kind of made sense to me. But while I was trying to be happy for her that her brother and her had reunited, I couldn't knowing my secret was about to be exposed.  
  
"Mel? Princess, is it really you?" Andy choked out.  
  
I looked up into his eyes, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth, but I didn't need to make that decision. As soon as my eyes met his, I could tell that he knew it was me.  
  
"Holy fuck," Jake gasped as he took me in.  
  
"Again with the _what the fucking hell._ God dammit Mel, why the hell did you leave?" Jinxx asked.  
  
CC and Ashley were completely silent, their mouths slightly agape. Better get this over with quickly. I stepped out from behind the counter, showing them my full appearance.  
  
"You got knocked up? Did you get over me that fast? Did I really mean that little to you, Mel? I never gave up on you, even when you left! I was determined to find you, because when you left I was destroyed! I love you so much, and you end up throwing yourself at another guy?" Andy yelled at me.  
  
Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, messing up my makeup. I understood why he would assume I got knocked up by a stranger, but it still hurt. I ran to the break room and locked the door behind me. I found my bag and reached in to find my precious razor. I shouldn't have even thought about doing this, but everything was crashing around me.  
  
"Skylar... Andy... the baby... Ashley... Jinxx... CC... Jake... Diamond...," I said each name as I sliced my left arm.  
  
"Mel! Mel, what are you doing? Unlock the door! I'm sorry! Mel, just let me in!" Andy's voice called.  
  
I stumbled to my feet and clumsily unlocked the door. I got really light-headed and fell to the cold, tile floor. Andy opened the door and he froze when he saw me.  
  
"Guys! Call an ambulance!" Andy cried.  
  
My eyes started to feel heavy and I felt Andy pick me up off the ground.  
  
"S-sorry," I slurred before passing out.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mel, wake up, please," Andy begged.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, opening my eyes.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You've been out cold for the past five hours. Diamond is still at Starbucks, closing up. I thought you stopped cutting, Mel. And after what happened with Skylar, this is the last thing I expected you to do," he sighed.  
  
"Don't guilt trip me Andrew. We're not together anymore. I changed after Skylar died. She was my best friend, and honestly, sometimes I wish I died with her," I growled.  
  
"You're right, we're not together anymore. You decided to get knocked up by some asshole. And yes, you have changed, because the Melanie I see in front of me right now has given up on everything."  
  
"And you're right, I did get knocked up by an asshole, and I really wish that asshole was someone other than you! I wish I never met you! If I didn't meet you Skylar would be alive and I wouldn't be pregnant!" I sobbed, then covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had just said.  
  
"The baby's mine?"  
  
"Yeah, you're the father."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you left?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd feel responsible to take care of the kid and might've even made Black Veil Brides take a haitus. Your music helped me through so much, and there are so many other people who need your music too. We were only dating for about a month and we weren't ready for a kid. I'm still not ready for one. I found out I was pregnant the day that Skylar died and I couldn't handle all of it at once, so I left," I explained.  
  
"Princess, you could've told me. I love you with all of my heart. I get why you didn't tell me, but this is _our_ child. I'll be there for you and the baby. If you don't want me to take a hiatus, I won't but I will still try to be the best father possible," he said, squeezing my hand.  
  
"Andy, I'm scared," I whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to ruin everything."  
  
"You won't. You are a beautiful person inside and out, and you will be an amazing mother," he said reassuringly.  
  
"The guys don't know it's yours," I pointed out.  
  
"Do you want to tell them?"  
  
"It's probably better that I tell them than having them think I'm a slut," I grinned.  
  
"True. I'll go get them then," he said, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Andy, wait."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How has Ashley been since Skylar?" I asked nervously.  
  
"He was really bad the first few months. He drank himself to sleep and refused to come out of his room for days at a time, not even eating, but he's getting better. He actually went on a date with someone last week They really seemed to hit it off."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"I think it was Kenzi. They were planning on going on another date this week."  
  
"You gave him Skylar's message then?"  
  
"I thought you'd want me to," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I'll bring the guys back," he said, then left the room.  
  
I closed my eyes for a few minutes, attempting to center my thoughts.  
  
"You do that again, I swear to god I will lock you in a room and keep my eyes on you for the rest of my fucking life!" Ashley boomed as he came into the room. He hugged me aroung my waist and started crying onto my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Ash, I know I shouldn't have," I whimpered.  
  
"We love you too much to have you continue to do this to yourself," CC said.  
  
I nodded my head and Ashley let go of me to stand by the others. Andy came and stood next to my bed and held my hand. The guys gave us confused looks and Andy motioned with his head for me to tell them.  
  
"You guys obviously know that I'm pregnant," I said, gesturing to my stomach.  
  
"Well, yeah, it's kinda hard to miss," Jake said.  
  
"Who's the father?" Jinxx asked.  
  
"Andy," I admitted.  
  
"Who, congrats dude!" CC laughed.  
  
"The world is not ready for a baby Biersack," Ashley smirked.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jake asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I replied honestly.  
  
Andy looked down at me and said, "I guess we should find out then, huh?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "I guess so."


	3. Save Me

"So, you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Dr. Stellar asked us. She was a tall, plump woman with her grey hair tied up in a bun and her green eyes peaking out from behind her round glasses.  
  
"Yeah," I said anxiously. I held on tightly to Andy's hand. I didn't really care about the gender of the baby because I would love it anyway, but I was still antsy to find out.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's going to be a girl!" Dr. Stellar exclaimed.  
  
A girl. I was going to have a little girl.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. You're next appointment will be two weeks at five o'clock," she said as she left the room.  
  
"We're having a baby girl! Wow...," he laughed before taking my face in his hands and kissing me.  
  
For the first few seconds I kissed back, but something in my brain told me to stop. I lightly pushed him away, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Princess, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Andy, I can't. Not yet. You said so before, I've changed. You've changed too, and I don't want to go rushing into this. What if we aren't right for each other anymore. I'm by no means saying I don't want you in my life, because we both know that would be incredibly foolish. Can we just be friends? I'm not telling you we'll never get back together, but I just need time."  
  
Saying those words pained me, but the expression on Andy's face made it all the more painful. I know he loved me, but I still haven't gotten over what happened. I wanted to wait until all my wounds were stitched up before doing anything, because the last time my issues put a strain on our relationship.  
  
"I-okay. I'll wait for you though. Once you're ready, I'll be right there," dissapointment cloaking his voice.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Um, so uh... now that we know the gender of teh baby, what do you want to name her?" he asked.  
  
"Skylar, Sklyar Carolyn Biersack," I answered immediately. Sure, it may not be the best name in the world, but it held a lot of meaning.  
  
"I love it, but are you sure you want to use my last name?"  
  
"I'm sure our daughter would be extremely proud to have your last name," I smiled.  
  
"Do you, uh, need a place to stay or something?"  
  
"No, I live in an apartment, but if you could give me a ride back, that would be nice," I told him.  
  
"Sure, no problem," he said to me, handing over my clothes. They had blood stains on them, but since I had nothing else to wear, I was stuck with them.  
  
I went to the bathroom and got changed. When I came back out, Andy was leaning against the wall twirling his keys.  
  
"Even in a hospital you're trying to keep up your bad boy image?" I asked.  
  
He just smirked and took my hand. We checked out of the hospital, which I was very happy to be out of.  
  
He opened the passenger door to his silver car and I got in. He slid into the drivers seat and started the engine. I told him my address and turned on the radio. What can I say? I hate drives without music.  
  
Adam's Song by Blink-182 came on and I felt my eyes tearing up. I whispered along to the words, knowing that if I were to actually sing along, my throat would close up. By the time the song ended a few tears escaped my eyes and I brushed them away as quickly as possible, not wanting Andy to see them.  
  
I was greatful once he pulled up to my apartment complex, becasue I knew as soon as I got into my apartment I would break down crying.  
  
I made my way up to my door and saw the apartment manager sticking a piece of paper to my door.  
  
"Mr. Fredrickson, what are you doing?"  
  
He turned around and eyed me.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Greer, I'm sorry to have to inform you that you are being evicted," he said in his high tenor voice.  
  
Mr. Fredrickson was a short man, only a few inches taller than me. He had a beer-belly and was in his mid-forties. His eyes were a muddy-brown colour and his wheat hair was constantly in dissaray. I personally never much cared for him. I noticed him checking me out multiple times, and considering I was only eighteen and pregnant, I thought he was repulsive.  
  
"I'm being evicted? Why? I haven't done anything wrong!" I shouted.  
  
"We have a new possible tennant and he is willing to pay $500 more dollars a month than you are for this apartment," he sneered.  
  
"There's nothing I can do to stay?" As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I regretted saying them.  
  
Mr. Fredrickson pounced on me like a jaguar who had found it's wounded prey. He backed me up against the balcony railing and lifted my chin up with his chubby little fingers.  
  
"There is one thing you can do for me Melanie."  
  
"Wh-what's th-that?" I asked him, visibly shaking.  
  
"You can do me a little favour," he said, trailing his fingers from my chin down to my breasts.  
  
"Andy that f-favour would be?'  
  
"Don't play dumb with me doll face. You know what I'm implying."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"You won't," he snarled. He pinned my hips against the rails with his own, making me awefully uncomfortable. I wasn't getting out of this unless....  
  
"Alright, but can we at least do it in the apartment and not out here?"  
  
He nodded his head, a hidious grin played on his lips. I fumbled with my keys and opened the door to my one bedroom apartment. It was almost completely empty, except for an armchair, table, old tv, and a few pots and pans that were scattered on the countertops from when I would make some of my pregnancey craving concoctions.  
  
He unbottoned his shirt and pushed me into my apartment. My shirt was taken off of me by his dirty, ink-stained hands and he unhooked my bra. He licked his lips as his hands groped my breasts. I was internally panicking, trying my best to hide my fear from him. He forced his lips onto mine, his mouth tasting of coffee and stale doughnuts. He took off his slacks and boxers before stripping off my jeans and panties. I felt his erection against my entrance and knew now was the time to make my move. I reached for the largest pan on the kitchen counter and whacked it against his jaw. I heard a loud crack and his body crumpled to the floor.  
  
I yanked my clothes back on and ran to my bedroom, packing all y clothes and necessities as fast as I could. I took my savings out of my nightstand drawer and stuffed it down my bra. I grabbed my suitcase and sprinted out the door. I knew I hadn't killed Mr. Fredrickson, only because I could hear his laboured breathing.  
  
I rolled my suitcase down the apartment building's steps and speed-walked to the closest bus stop. I had nowhere to go. I couldn't stay at Diamond's because she lived with her boyfriend and they barely had enough room to house themselves. I could call Andy, but I didn't want him to see me this weak. Not again.  
  
In the end I decided to gather up my pride and call Andy. He couldn't be that far away, he only left thirty minutes ago. I took out my phone and pressed his name on my contact list. For some odd reason I never deleated it, and right now I was glad I didn't.  
  
After a few rings he answered his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Um, Andy?"  
  
"Mel, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know that offer for you to give me a place to stay?"  
  
"What happened?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll explain when you come pick me up," I told him.  
  
"Fine. Are you still at the apartment complex?"  
  
"No, I'm at the bus stop just down the street from it. Just hurry, okay?"  
  
"I'll be there in twenty," he said, then with no response from me, he hung up the phone.  
  
I waited an agonizing twenty-two minutes, half expecting Mr. Fredrickson to come out from behind me. Luckily, Andy showed up before that could happen.  
  
He pulled up in front of the bus stop and got out, taking my suitcase and putting it in the trunk. I sat down in the passenger seat and he in the driver's seat.  
  
After five minutes of tense silence, Andy turned to me and said, "Explain."


	4. These Things I've Done

"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"What happened when I left?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"  
  
"Mel, just tell me. I won't hate you for whatever it is you may have done," Andy sighed.  
  
"Okay. Um, well, when I got up to my apartment the building manager was there and he told me I was going to be evicted. I asked him if there was anything I could've done to stay, and he took that the wrong way. He started forcing himself on me while we were still on the balcony, so I lead him into my apartment. Once we were both, um.... exposed, I grabbed a pan while he was distracted and I hit him across the jaw with it. I packed my things and then I called you," I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.  
  
We reached a stop light and Andy ran his hands through his hair. He rested his head on the steering wheel and took a handful of deep breaths. The light changed to green and he started driving again.  
  
"Andy, are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that right now, Mel?"  
  
I looked down at my hands. I really needed to paint my finger nails.....  
  
"Mel, I'm not mad at you, but I really want to punch that dickhead until he's unconsious.  
You're pregnant for god's sake, and he forced himself on you...I can't...I'm just so pissed right now," he snarled.  
  
"Andy, I handled it.We didn't have sex, and he probably won't be bothering me any more. Just drop it, okay?"  
  
"You have no idea how hard this is for me," he muttered.  
  
I turned on the radio and apparently Andy had a CD in, because one of his songs started playing. I recognized it within the first two bars. It was 'Saviour.' Great, just fucking great.  
As soon as the chorus began I started crying. Andy was looking worried, but I continued to cry. He pulled over at the side of the road and gave me a hug whispering, "It'll be okay," and "You'll be fine," over and over again. He wisely turned off the radio and lifted my head up so he could wipe away my tears. He didn't voice it, but I knew he was asking in his head, ' _Why are you crying?_ '  
  
"I sang th-that song t-to S-Skylar a-as she d-died. I-it was h-her favourite song," I bawled.  
  
"Princess, I didn't know."  
  
"I kn-know you d-didn't. I st-still m-miss her. I w-want her b-back, Andy."  
  
"Me too, Mel, me too."  
  
I settled down after a few minutes and Andy started to drive again. Neither of us talked, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a mourning one. No matter what, I was still going to miss Skylar.  
  
"We're here," Andy said as he pulled into a long driveway.  
  
"This is your house?" I gaped at the gorgeous tan villa.  
  
"No, but we're recording here for our next record. I've been staying here for the past few weeks, and I'm sure John won't mind you staying here too," he told me, opening the front door.  
  
"Andy, man, where have you been?" CC asked as soon as we entered the house.  
  
"I went to pick up Mel. She's going to me staying with us for a while."  
  
"Um, okay, but didn't you just drop here off at her apartment forty minutes ago?"  
  
"My building manager and I had a bit of a falling out," I said.  
  
CC must have noticed from my voice that I didn't want to expand on what I said, and raised his hands in a surrendering manner.  
  
"Alright. Oh, and by the way Andy, John's been looking for you. He said that he texted you like fifteen times."  
  
"Oh, fuck!" he yelled as he checked his phone, "Mel, I have to go record some stuff, uh, if you want to join me, you can."  
  
"Sure, what are you going to be recording?"  
  
"It's going to be a surprise," he said with a sad smile.  
  
We walked through a large kitchen, a few side rooms, and a couple hallways until we reached an in-home recording studio. A man in his late-forties with blondish-white hair was sitting in a black chair, listening to guitar rifts on his computer.  
  
"John, sorry I didn't notice your texts. I was a bit preoccupied," Andy told the man, who I guessed was the John he had been talking about earlier.  
  
"It's fine, just hop in the booth and start on the vocals for 'Lost It All.' Um, may I ask who your guest is?"  
  
"This is Melanie, uh, I'd think it would be best if Melanie told you about herself, and our situation," Andy hesitated before making his way to the recording booth. He started stretching out his voice and John turned to me with much curiosity.  
  
"So you're the famous Melanie that everyone talks about. By the way the boys described you, I thought you'd be a bit, um, less pregnant," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, trust me, it wasn't planned," I laughed. I couldn't help it, he just had that aura around him that made him so easy and fun to talk to.  
  
"So, who's the father, if it's okay for me to ask."  
  
"No, I don't mind. Andy's the father actually."  
  
"He didn't tell me you were having a child with him," he said with eyebrows raised, evidently shocked.  
  
"I only told him today, and I wasn't originally going to tell him, but when he ran into me assuming I got pregnant by another guy, I felt I sorta had to," I explained to him. He didn't appear to judge me in any way, he just nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'm guessing that's why Andy wanted you to hear him tracking for this song."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"You'll see. Andy, put the headphones in. I'm ready for you to start tracking vocals," John said into the speaker.  
  
Andy put his headphones on and I instantly heard a melancholy piano tune beng played. I was hypnotized by it, and then Andy began to sing.  
  
 _"I ruled the world._  
 _With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground,_  
 _I laid the gods to rest._  
 _I held the key to the kingdom_  
 _Lions Guarding castle walls,_  
 _hail the king of death  
_  
 _Then I lost it all_  
 _Dead and broken_  
 _My back's against the wall_  
 _Cut me open_  
 _I'm just trying to breathe_  
 _Just trying to figure it out_  
 _because i built these walls_  
 _to watch them crumbling down,_  
 _And said_  
 _Then I lost it all_  
 _and, Who can save me now?  
_  
 _I stood above, another war_  
 _another jewel upon the crown_  
 _I was the fear of man_  
 _But I was blind, I couldn't see_  
 _The world there right in front of me_  
 _But now I can_  
 _yeah  
_  
 _Cause I lost it all_  
 _Dead and broken_  
 _My back's against the wall_  
 _Cut me open_  
 _I'm just trying to breathe_  
 _Just trying to figure it out_  
 _because i built these walls_  
 _to watch them crumbling down,_  
 _I said_  
 _Then I lost it all_  
 _and, Who can save me now?  
_  
 _I believe that we all fall down sometimes, oh ohh oh ohhhh  
_  
 _Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? oh ohh oh ohhhh_  
  
 _I believe that we all fall down sometimes, oh ohh oh ohhhh_  
 _yeah_  
  
 _Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? oh ohh oh ohhhh_  
 _yeah  
_  
 _I believe that we all fall down sometimes_  
 _yeah."_  
  
He sang the whole song with his eyes closed, and it sounded so beautiful. When he opened his eyes to look for my reaction, I sae the tears he had been hiding. Even after all this time, I still hated seeing him cry.  
  
"Okay, Andy can you come back here so we can go over your vocals?" John asked.  
  
"Sure," Andy replied after clearing his throat.  
  
Andy re-entered the room and avoided my gaze. Right now I was trying so hard to not run up and kiss him and tell him that I was sorry and I wanted to be his again. Then I remembered all the reasons why I couldn't do that. Skylar, my pride, my problems, his carreer.  
  
His eyes scanned over me quickly while John played his recording, and I knew he could tell I was deep in thought.  
  
"I'm going to go out for a breather," I told them. To be honest, I didn't want to be in the saw room as Andy right now. I just felt way too guilty.  
  
I exited the room and closed the door to find a mildly interested Ashley.  
  
"Mel, I didn't expect you to be here," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I kinda needed a place to stay," I said, messing with my hair. I really needed to work on my nervous habits.  
  
"I thought you had a place to stay?"  
  
"I did, but some stuff happened. I don't really want to talk about it, but I'm sure Andy would."  
  
"Okay, so did you find out the gender of the baby?"  
  
"Jeez Ash, you're really excited!" I laughed.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm going to be an uncle!"  
  
"Me and Andy are going to be expecting a baby girl."  
  
"Whoah... what are you going to name her?"  
  
"If it's alright with you, I was going to name her Skylar Carolyn Biersack," I said, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
Ashley put his hands on my growing stomach and muttered, "That's a perfect name."  
  
"Um, so I heard you're dating another girl. What's she like?"  
  
Ashley dropped his hands from my belly and gave a small smile.  
  
"Her name's Kenzi. She's really spunky, but really sweet. She was the first girl since Skylar that has made me smile. After Sky died, I locked myself in my room and drank until I passed out. After a month I went out to clubs and drank booze and slept with any chick that would hit on me. About a few months into this idiotic behaviour of mine, I ran into Kenzi, and when she saw I was drunk, she offered me a ride home and gave me her number. She didn't throw herself at me. I called her and we hung out a lot. She made me happy, and after a couple months of friendship, I asked her out. I really like her."  
  
Ash smiled, but almost immediately gave me a look of apology.  
  
"Ash, you don't have to be even a little bit sorry for liking someone other than Skylar. She told me when she, ya know, that she wanted you to give your heart to someone when you were ready. It's veen seven months. It's okay to move on. I really want this Kenzi girl you're dating to be the one for you, because you deserve to have true love Ashley."  
  
He gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear, "Thank you, and Mel.... you deserve true love too."  
  
That just made me think, did I? Did I really deserve true love after all these things I've done? Ash believed I did, but I don't think I'd ever deserve anyone.


	5. Sleep

"Mel, you should probably get some sleep," Andy told me as I was slowly drifting off to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Where am I sleeping?" I mumbled into the seat cushion.  
  
"Um, well since CC and I are staying here and it's John's house, we'd have to share."  
  
This woke me up. I had to share a room with Andy? This wasn't going to end well. I could feel it.  
  
"Why can't I stay with CC?"  
  
"His room has a double bed and mine has a queen. I assumed you wouldn't want to be sleeping in the same bed as him when he has one of his _dreams_ ," he smirked.  
  
"Okay, ew. I didn't need the visual, thank you," I said, scrunching my eyebrows.  
  
"I put your suitcase in my bedroom. There is an attached bathroom, so you can change in there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I shuffled to the bedroom and saw my suitcase on the floor and took out some pajamas. I looked around the room, and it was nice. It wasn't my taste per say, but it was nice. The walls were a light blue and the dressers and side tables were a dark cherry wood. The bed was large and had a navy blue blanket over it. Only one blanket. I hope Andy was willing to sleep without one.  
  
I walked into the massive attached bath, which was the size of the bedroom in my apartment. I took a quick shower and threw on my pajamas which consisted of an oversized Kiss t-shirt and black sweat pants.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and dumped my clothes in the hamper next to the bed. I got in the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. After ten minutes of not being able to fall asleep, I felt the bed sink next to me, and I knew it was Andy.  
  
I think he thought I was asleep because he gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped one of his arms around me. I didn't mind it, in fact, I really missed it. Something about this made me feel safe, and I eventually fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
 _"Mel, how could you do this to me? Why didn't you save me?" Skylar asked._  
  
 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you were going through. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" I sobbed._  
  
 _"No you're not. What kind of friend were you?"  
_  
 _"Sky...."  
_  
 _"I hate you! You caused this!" She shrieked._  
  
 _"I'm sorry. I was an awful friend. Sky, I'm really sorry."  
_  
 _"No you're not! You're never sorry!"  
_  
 _"Mel, wake up!" another voice called to me from far away._  
  
I shot up in bed with sweat covering my body. Andy was staring at me, breathing heavily. My eyes darted around the room. It was just a dream.  
  
"Mel, are you okay?" Andy asked, his voice shaking.  
  
I shook my head and burried my face into his bare chest. My tears were falling harder than they have for a long time. Andy was rubbing my back and making soothing noises, attempting to calm me down.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah... Sky to-told me h-her d-death wa-was all m-my fault," I whimpered.  
  
"Her death wasn't you're fault. I think the only reason she stayed as strong as she did for so long, was because of you and Ashley. Don't ever blame yourself. When she did it, she wasn't thinking straight. It's okay to be upset and to mourn, but you're killing yourself over this.  
When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Oh no. Now that he mentioned it, I don't remember eating since three days ago. Was I hurting the baby?  
  
"A-a few days ago."  
  
"Princess, you're pregnant. You can't starve yourself. It isn't good for you or our child."  
"I know, I didn't even realize I wasn't eating."  
  
"I'll go make you something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you Andy. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
"It's okay Mel, you still need to deal with what happened with Skylar. I know it's hard," he said as he rolled out of bed. He left the bedroom and left me there to reflect.  
  
Skylar's death wasn't my fault. I can't fully believe that, at least not yet. I haven't been eating. I promised Andy when we were together that I'd stop and I had kept that promise up until now. Great work Mel, just fantastic.  
  
Andy returned to the room with a sandwich, a bag of chips and a soda-pop. He set them on the bed and watched me intently as I nibbled at my food.  
  
"Andy, stop staring. It's making me really uncomfortable," I said.  
  
"Sorry, I just, uh, I'm sorry," he apologized while messing with his hair.  
  
"I get it Andy. I know that not eating could harm our baby and that you don't want me to go back to the way I was before. But, I'm not that girl you saw cutting herself a year ago. I've grown up and I've gathered more scars. Physical and emotional. The girl you met then was damaged, but resilliant. I'm not even a shadow of that girl. What I don't understand is why you're still trying to save me."  
  
"Princess, I realize that you don't believe that you're even remotely similar to the girl you used to be, but I can see the old Melanie whenever you laugh or cry. You just need to find yourself, and I won't ever give up on you. I would die for you, because you are the most important thing in my life," Andy said, taking hold of my hands.  
  
"The song you sang earlier, it was about me wasn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and no. When Skylar died and you left, I felt as if I'd lost everything. Everyone in the band was numb for the first week you guys were gone, Ashley and I were the worst, but we got back up. But honestly, I had a few songs written about you."  
  
I sighed. I didn't know how to respond to this. I felt guilty as hell for being as selfish as I was.  
  
"Mel, go back to sleep, okay?" Andy said, stroking my fingers with his thumb.  
  
"Okay," I mumbled.  
  
I put all the uneaten food on the side table and turned on my side, covering myself with the blanket. I heard the bed creak and Andy's footsteps.  
  
"Andy?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Mel?"  
  
I turned over and looked him in the eyes and asked, "Can you stay? Please?"  
  
He studied my face before crawling back into bed with me. I laid my head by his and snuggled up as close to him as I could get. He rested his hand near the small of my back, and I listened to his steady breathing.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Andy," I whispered back. I didn't know where saying those words would lead, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe they didn't have to mean anything. Divorced couples could still love each other. Perhaps that was what Andy and I were like.  
  
I shook off these thoughts. I was too tired to be thinking about these things rationally. In the morning everything would hopefully make sense.


	6. Face Down

"Hey, Diamond, do you want to hang out today?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, where at?" She responded, her voice sounding crackly through the bad phone reception.  
  
"At John's place. Do you need me to tell you the address?"  
  
"No, Jeremy told me where it is. I'll be over in ten," she said, then hung up the phone.  
  
My stomach started to grumble. I remembered that the last thing I ate was half of the sandwich Andy made me last night.  
  
I made my way to the kitchen and took out a large pot from one of teh cabinets. For some odd reason I was craving Ramen noodle soup. I poured some water into the pot and turned on the heat for the stove.  
  
While I was waiting for the water to boil my mind wandered to Andy. I hadn't seen him yet today, and that bothered me. I really needed to talk to him and the rest of the guys.  
  
The ringing doorbell ripped me from my thoughts. I hurried over to the door and opened it. Diamond looked really tired, more than what working at Starbucks would cause. Which reminded me, I had a shift tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Di, come on in."  
  
I headed back to the kitchen where the water started over-boiling.  
  
"Crap!" I said to myself. I turned the heat down a little and put the package of Ramen noodles into the pot.  
  
"Is everything al- Ugh!"  
  
I turned around and saw Diamond on the floor.  
  
"Holy... Di, what happened?" I asked as I tried to help her up. That didn't end up working because her ankle.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle," she winced.  
  
"I'll go find some of the guys," I told her.  
  
I wandered around the house looking for one of the guys, but me being the idiot that I was, didn't think to go check the recording studio first. I peeked into the room, and sure enough, there was Andy and CC.  
  
"Um... guys, I kinda need your help. Diamond may have sprained her ankle."  
  
CC looked up at me in worry and asked, "Where is she?"  
  
"In the kitchen. I thought since you guys have broken enough things, you'd know if it was sprained or not."  
  
CC pushed past me and ran to the kitchen with Andy and I in tow. I entered the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of smoke. I started coughing and Andy rushed to pour the burning Ramen noodles in the sink.  
  
"CC, get the girls out of here. I'll get the smoke cleared out," Andy coughed out.  
  
CC picked up Diamond and carried her bridal-style into the living room. I followed and sat myself down on a large armchair, while CC set Diamond down on the couch.  
  
Diamond was wheezing, so CC handed her a bottle of water that was on the side table. He brushed her hair out of her face, and I couldn't help but feel that CC may be interested in her, but that would never happen. Jinxx would murder him.  
  
"Diamond, can I take a look at your ankle?" CC asked quietly.  
  
A panicked look crossed over Diamond' s face and she shook her head. CC seemed a bit taken aback by this.  
  
"I won't be able to help you if you don't let me see it," CC explained.  
  
Diamond took a deep breath and finally nodded her head. CC rolled up her pant leg.  
  
I wouldn't have been able to tell if her ankle was sprained or not, because her leg was covered in black, blue, and yellowish splotches. I knew that Diamond couldn't have done that to herself.  
  
"What the....," Andy gasped from behind me.  
  
"Di, don't tell me your boyfriend did this to you, " I growled.  
  
"He... h-he didn't m-mean to," she stuttered.  
  
"I am finding that son of a bitch and beating the living hell out of him. I don't care that I'm pregnant! Di, you shouldn't have let him do this to you!" I shouted.  
  
"Mel, don't, please. I love him," she whimpered.  
  
"If he loved you, he wouldn't have laid a hand on you! Di, you deserve so much better than him! I'm finding him and giving him a piece of my mind."  
  
CC justed stayed still, absorbing it all. I know what he was feeling, and it sucks.  
  
"Andy, give me your keys," I demanded.  
  
"Mel, I'm not letting you go by yourself! You're pregnant, and if he hurts you, who knows what will happen to the baby!" he objected.  
  
"FIne, you can come with me. CC, stay here with Di."  
  
CC nodded his head and I stalked out of the house with Andy trailing behind me. I swung open the car door and got in, Andy doing the same, but a little less aggressive. I turned his radio to the modern rock station and 'Immaculate Misconception' by Motionless In White came on. I started the car and began speeding down the road.  
  
"Remind me to never get you this pissed off," Andy commented. I gave him a side glance and noticed he looked terrified, not that I could blame him. An angry pregnant woman driving a car while blasting Motionless In White can be a bit intimidating.  
  
Andy didn't say another word as I sped to Di's apartment. I pulled into the complex's parking lot and got out of the car, fury still pumping through my veins. I stormed up to her door and pounded furiously on it. A few moments later, the man I assumed was Austin swung open the door.  
  
If I weren't pissed at this man, I would've been swooning over him. He was tall and muscular with brown hair, brown eyes, and plenty of tattoos. He was shirtless showing off his toned body. He was gorgeous, but I also noticed that his eyes were red and dialated, and that he smelled strongly of booze.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" he slurred.  
  
"Melanie, Diamond's friend. I'm taking it that you're Austin?" I said, gritting my teeth. At this he immediately sobered up a bit and I saw his eyes narrow. I heard Andy shifting his weight behind me.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Melanie Greer who also was friends with Skylar, are you?"  
I felt the stone-cold hatred in his voice. The fact that he knew about Skylar sent chills down my body.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Mel? No? I'm surprised, you seemed to have the biggest crush on me whenever Skylar brought you over to our house," he sneered.  
  
"Austin Rose! After what you're father did to Skylar, how could you do the same to Diamond?!" I yelled at him with my fists clenched.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Skylar was my little sister and now she's dead. Why? Because you had to take her on that tour with you. Once you got her killed, I knew Diamond would leave me just like Sky did. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Andy shouted, "Melanie didn't kill Skylar, your father did that with all of his abuse! And nothing ever gives anyone the excuse to abuse another human being, you sick, twisted asshole!"  
  
"Very protective over Melanie, aren't you?" Austin mocked. He reached out and stroked my cheek. I swatted his hand away from my face.  
  
"Don't touch me, you evil little bastard," I hissed.  
  
I felt a hand connect with my face and blood trickling down my nose. I stared at Austin in shock.  
  
The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Andy came from behind me and punched Austin square in the face. Austin took a swing and nailed Andy in the skull. Andy in return kneed Austin in the balls. Austin retallied that with a hard punch to Andy's ribs. It seemed like no one was winning until Andy gave Austin an upper-cut, causing Austin to fall to the floor.  
  
"Ga-gather Di's stuff. I'll d-drop it off at Jinxx's h-house," Andy coughed.  
  
I nodded my head, still shocked at what just happened. I found the bedroom with little troubleand shoved all of Di's clothes and personal items into a large suitcase. I was going to make sure she never came back to this place ever again.  
  
I rolled the suitcase out to the livingroom where Andy was nervously eyeing an unconsious Austin.  
  
"You get everything?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
I took the suitcase and rolled it across the parking lot to the car. I still had Andy's keys, so I unlocked the car and put the suitcase in the truck.  
  
"Here, let me drive," Andy said, holding out his hand for the keys.  
  
"Hell no, not in the shape you're in. Get in the passenger seat," I told him. He reluctantly did so, and I got into the car as well. Andy gave me the directions to Jinxx's house, and within thirty minutes, I pulled up to it.  
  
It was a nice house, nothing special, but it was nice. I got out of the car and took the suitcase from the trunk and rolled it up to the front door. I rang the doorbell anda pretty blonde woman answered it.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she gasped.  
  
"Um, yeah. Are you Sammi?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Do you need something?"  
  
"Yes actually. Is Jinxx here? I have something really important to tell him."  
  
"I'll go get him. Come in," she said, turning away and making her way to some other part of the house. I stood awkwardly in the foyer, glancing every few moments back to Andy, who was sleeping in the car.  
  
"Mel? What's up? Why do you have a suitcase with you?" Jinxx asked.  
  
"Diamond needs to stay here."  
  
"Why? What did she do?"  
  
I sighed, "She didn't do anything, but she was staying with her boyfriend, and I'm not letting her go back there. He beat her, Jinxx."  
  
"Where is that fucking maggot? I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Jinxx bellowed.  
  
"Jinxx, I think Andy handled it well enough already."  
  
"What do you mean?" his anger slowly fading from his voice.  
  
"Well, I went over to Diamond's apartment and Andy wouldn't let me go alone, so he came with me. Di's boyfriend was Skylar's brother, so when he found out who I was, he got pissed. He punched me in the face and Andy got really mad and they got into a fight. Andy won, but he got roughed up pretty badly."  
  
"Jesus Christ. I have a spare bedroom Di can stay in for a while. I'll take her stuff. You take Andy back to John's and tell Diamond she can head over here whenever she wants."  
  
"Okay, thanks Jinxx."  
  
"No problem. But Melanie, you may not want to hear this, but Andy _really_ loves you. Don't lead him on if you're not planning to get back with him."  
  
"He told you about last night, didn't he?" I asked.  
  
Jinxx gave me an apologetic smile and I took a deep breath. I turned and walked out the door and got back in the car.  
  
I didn't turn the radio on during the drive back to the house, because in all honesty, I didn't want Andy to wake up. I knew he'd want to explain his actions to me and I knew it would involve the fact that he loved me. I knew I could only run from my feelings for so long, but that didn't change that I was scared out of my fucking mind. I didn't want things to end like they did the last time, because if they did, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

### Notes

NOTE: I won't be able to post as often because starting October 17th, I'll be staying after school almost everyday for my school play rehearsals. My school is doing 'A Christmas Carol' and I got cast, which I'm sitll surprised about. I'm going to be playing the Ghost of Christmas Present, which is a really big part and it's causing me to get really stressed out. That being said, I'll still try my best to update as frequently as possible. I love you duckies!


	7. Here Without You

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" Diamond said as soon as Andy and I walked into the room.

"Let's just say we got into a little disagreement with Austin," I replied.

"We left your stuff at-,"

"Andy!" I screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Mel, call an ambulace!" CC yelled.

I took out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" a male's voice asked.

"Um, my friend collapsed. He got into a fight earlier and I don't know what to do," I cried.

"Where are you?"

I told him the address and ended the call.

Andy was still unconsious. His chest was slowly rising and falling, so at least he was breathing.

I've never seen Andy this vulnerable in all the time I've known him, and seeing him like this scared me. Was this how he felt whenever I feinted or had a mental breakdown? I wished I was the one unconsious, because the pain of seeing Andy was unbearable. It broke my heart.

The front door opened and two paramedics came in with a stretcher.

"How long has he been unconsious?" one of them asked me.

"Five minutes," I answered.

They set the stretcher on the ground and lifted Andy onto it. They carried Andy out to the ambulance that was parked in the driveway. They put him in the back and one of the paramedics got into the driver's seat and the other one closed the back doors.

"CC, drive me to the hospital," I demanded.

"They'll call us when he's stabilized," he objected.

"I don't care. Call the rest of the guys and tell them what happened. I'm going to be there when Andy wakes up. He's always done the same for me," I shouted at him.

"Okay! Okay!" he surrendered, clearly terrified of the angry pregnant woman in front of him.

"Di, are you coming? You still need to get your ankel checked out anyway," I told her.

"Uh, okay. But I don't want to see Andy, knowing that Austin did that to him. He used to be sweet, always taking me out to dinner and buying me jewelry on our aniversaries. He even wrote me a poem once. It all changed when his sister died. I'd come home and he'd be drunk. He said it was my fault Skylar died when he beat me. I still love him, if that makes any sense."

"I get it. You love the man he used to be, but he's not that man anymore and you need to accept it. You deserve a guy that will treat you right and make you feel like you're the most important thing in his life," I said, directing the last part at CC as a hint, which he seemed to have picked up on.

CC cleared his throat and said, "Mel, you can get in the car. I'll carry Diamond out."

I gave him a small smile and went outside, getting into the passenger seat. CC came out a minute later with Diamond in his arms. They looked adorable. He laid her down in the back seat. He started the car and began driving to the hospital.

Halfway through the car ride, CC handed me his cell phone. I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"Mel, call the guys and John. I'm assuming you don't have all of their numbers."

"Oh, right."

I took a deep breath and decided to call Jinxx first.

"Hello?" Jinxx asked.

"Hey, it's Mel. CC, Diamond and I are going to the hospital."

"What?"

"Andy collapsed when we got back to John's and Diamond needs to get her ankel checked out. Can you call the rest of the guys and John and let them know what happened and where we are?"

"Yeah, I'll get a hold of them. Is Andy going to be okay?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Mel, stay strong okay? I'm sure he'll be fine. You know tough Andy is."

"Thanks Jinxx. I'll see you soon," I said and hung up.

We pulled up to the hospital, and I couldn't help but remember the last time I went to the hospital without being the one being treated. I still despise hospitals.

We entered through the doors and the workers at the desks looked at us with concern. Who wouldn't? I was pregnant and looked a bit bruised and CC was carrying Diamond. We probably looked weird even by hospital standards.

"How can I help you?" a woman asked as we approached her.

"My friend here may have sprained her ankel and I'm looking for another friend of mine. His name is Andy Biersack," I said.

"We'll take care of your friend here, but I can't tell you where Mr. Biersack is unless you're a family member. I'm sorry."

"I'm pregnant with his child. Does that not count?" I asked the woman, my anger rising.

"I'm sorry, but no."

I felt like someone was choking me. My breathing was quickening and I could feel my panic attack starting. My vision was tunneling and I fell to my knees.

"Miss, are you alright?" the woman asked, but her voice seemed so far away.

"Mel?" someone asked, putting their hand on my shoulder.

"CC, let me handle this. Andy told me how to deal with these situations," someone else's voice said.

"Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen  
I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance  
Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance  
  
You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
  
So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed  
Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted  
You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight  
  
You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Let's face today  
You're not alone."

I began taking deep breaths and my vision was clearing.

"Mel, you alright?"

I looked in front of me and saw Jinxx. I put my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Jinxx," I whispered.

"Anytime," he replied.

He helped me to my feet and I realized that everyone was staring at me. I really made a fool out of myself this time. I started feeling sick to my stomach.

"Jinxx, CC, where's the restroom?" I asked.

They pointed to a door on the far side of the enteranceI headed towards it and by the time I reached the toilet I threw up.

All that was going through my head as I puked was Andy. What if he didn't make it? It would be my fault. I knew I couldn't survive without Andy, as much as I hated to admit that to myself. He was here in the first place because I just had to give Austin a piece of my mind. I always managed to make things worse. Always.

 


	8. Should I Stay or Should I Go

"Mel, wake up," Jinxx said, shaking me awake.  
  
I opened my eyes and squinted at Jinxx. I was sitting in one of the cheap chairs in the waiting room. They didn't let me see Andy yesterday and I still didn't know how he was.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"Diamond told me you had a shift in less than an hour."  
  
"Fuck. Jinxx, could you give me a ride?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on," he said, taking his keys out of his pocket.  
  
I got out of the seat and stretched my arms. I probably didn't look fantastic, but I didn't have time to freshen up. I followed Jinxx out of the hospital silently and slid into the passager seat once we reached his car. Jinxx got in as well and started up the car.  
  
"Is Andy going to be okay?" I asked him.  
  
"The doctors say he'll be fine, but he hasn't waken up yet," Jinxx sighed.  
  
"Jinxx, if they're wrong...," I trailed off, my eyes tearing up.  
  
"Andy has gone through a lot of crap, he'll make it," Jinxx reassured me.  
  
"You're right. I just can't lose him, you know?"  
  
"Melanie, I know you don't like being told what to do, but when Andy wakes up, you need to make a choice about what you're going to do. Not immediately, of course, but you need to tell him soon," JInxx said.  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you're either leaving him or getting back together with him."  
  
"Jinxx! You know I can't!" I protested.  
  
"Mel, I get it, you feel torn and you don't want to jump back into the relationship with Andy. But Mel, you're being selfish. You can't keep him at arms length because I know for a fact it's killing him, and it isn't fair to him either. When you left Andy was depressed for _months_ , he only recently started getting better, and then we ran into you again. If you can't make a decision, I'm going to make it for you, because I can't stand to watch Andy fall apart again. I'm not doing this because I hate you Mel, you're like a little sister to me, but I need to do what is best for everyone involved."  
  
How could he ask this of me? I knew I was being selfish. I just needed time to think.  
  
We arrived at Starbucks and I got out of the car. I waved goodbye to Jinxx and headed inside where my nostrils were greeted with the smell of freshly roasted coffee. It was just my luck though that the morning rush had already started.  
  
"Mellie, thank goodness you're here!" Pam called from behind the counter.  
  
Pam was a sweet older lady who usually worked the morning shifts. She was curvy, but not overly plump. Her hair was a dark brown with greying streaks and was always put up in a messy bun. Her baby-blue eyes wre constantly surrounded by dark circles, but she never seemed to care enough to cover them up with makeup.  
  
I joined her behind the counter, and needless to say, the whole morning was a bore. By twelve o'clock, my feet and back were aching and I was starving.  
  
"Honey, you look like you haven't eaten all day," Pam commented as I was leaned over the counter.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to," I told her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Let's just say my life has gotten even more complicated than it was before."  
  
"Here, eat this. Just don't let the manager find out," Pam said. She handed me a large chocolate muffin.  
  
"Thanks Pam, you're a life-saver," I said before scarfing down the muffin.  
  
"You're welcome. Besides, you're going to need it if you're going to be working for the next five hours."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned.  
  
Pam laughed at my childishness and patted my cheek. She was more like a mother to me than my own was. I felt slightly guilty for not telling my parents about my baby, but I knew they would hate me for getting pregnant before marraige. Besides, they would've gone nuts if they found out Andy was the father. I could just imagine my parents attempting to beat the crap out of him while throwing degrading remarks at him and myself.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can give you a ride home if you need one, honey," Pam told me as she took her apron off.  
The employees for the next shift arrived, meaning we were free to go home.  
  
"Um, could you give me a ride to the hospital instead?"  
  
Pam looked at me alarmed before asking, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"A friend of mine is there. I want to check up on him," I explained.  
  
"Alright, come on," she said, leading me to her car. I hopped into the car and we began our silent drive to the hospital.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Thanks Pam," I said to her as I got out of the car.  
  
"Anytime. I hope your friend is okay."  
  
I gave her a small smile and entered the hospital. I found the waiting room and all the guys were still there along with two other people I wasn't expecting to see. Andy's parents.  
  
"Is Andy awake yet?" I asked Jake as I sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Not yet," Jake sighed.  
  
"Are you Melanie?" Andy's dad asked me.  
  
"Um, yes. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Biersack," I replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"I didn't know you were pregnant," Amy said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am," I mumbled.  
  
JInxx got up from his seat and said, "Amy, Chris, can I talk to you two for a minute?"  
  
They gave him concerned looks, but agreed and followed him out of the waiting room.  
  
A few moments later I heard Amy yell, "ANDY GOT HER PREGNANT?!"  
  
Oh crap. So Andy didn't tell them. He was going to get so much hell from his parents when he woke up.  
  
Jinxx, Amy, and Chris all came back into the waiting room. I was half expecting Amy to yell at me for being as careless as I was, but instead she came up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family sweetheart," Amy said into my ear.  
  
"Thanks, but Andy and I aren't back together," I told her.  
  
She pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"It's just-," I was going to explain myself ot her, but then a doctor walked in.  
  
"Are you the friends and family of Andrew Biersack?" the doctor asked, sliding his glasses further up his nose.  
  
"Yes, we are," Chris said.  
  
"Mr. Biersack has woken up and he wants to see you all. He will be fine, just don't let him do any strenuous activities for a week or so."  
  
"Thank you so much," Amy said.  
  
The doctor nodded and led us to Andy's room. He was laying in his bed and he looked paler than usual. He looked up at us when we entered and gave us all that confident grin of his.  
Amy was just beaming, but in a blink of an eye she started yelling at Andy.


	9. Forever and Always

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to be grandparents? You could've called, but no, you decided not to tell us! Jinxx had to be the one to tell us, but I wanted to hear it from you!"

  
Andy looked petrified. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

  
"Amy," I interrupted, "Don't blame Andy, he only found out a couple days ago. I was the one who hid it from him."

  
She looked at me then back at Andy. She took a deep breath and went to hug Andy.

  
"I'm glad you're okay. You really need to stop ending up in hospitals, your father and I can't handle all the stress," Andy said.

  
"I'm sorry mom. I'll try not to get into too much trouble."

  
Andy was so sweet with his mom. It was adorable. I could only hope that I could be as good of a mother to my own child as Amy was with Andy.

  
Amy broke away from Andy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to Chris' side.

  
"Mel, you came," Andy smiled at me.

  
"You were there everytime I landed myself in the hospital. I figured I should do the same for you."

  
Andy gave me a small smile that seemed a little.... sad?

  
"So is the doc letting me go?" Andy asked us.

  
"Yeah, we just need to make sure you don't do anything too crazy," CC told him.

  
"Good, because there's something I want to record when I get back to John's."

  
"What song?" Jake asked curiously.

  
"The one I wrote yesterday."

  
The guys all gave him wide grins and turned to me. CC wiggled his eyebrows at me. What was going on?

  
"I'll drive you back, man," CC offered.

  
"What about Diamond?" I asked CC.

  
"What? I'm driving her back too."

  
Diamond was not going to be happy about this.

  
*******************************************************************************************************

  
Andy had gotten his normal clothes on and him, CC, Diamond, and I all piled into CC's car. Diamond sat in the front by CC, thereby avoiding any eye contact with Andy. This meant I was in the back with Andy. After a couple minutes he nodded offand rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair softly, remembering all of the times he would do the same to me when we were relaxing on the tour bus.

  
Suddenly CC's car hit a bump, causing Andy to wake up. I dropped my hand to my lap and glanced at Andy who was looking at me. I immediately started blushing, and to my surprise, so did he.

  
We spent the rest of our ride in awkward silence while CC and Diamond were chatting away. I was relieved when we finally made it to the drive way. I got out of the car and headed to the bedroom I shared with Andy. I probably smelled like muffins and coffe, and as much as I loved the stuff, I didn't enjoy smelling like them.

  
I took my time in the shower, most likely wasting a good thirty minutes. I exited the shower and dried myself off. I slid on my underwear, a pair of blue jeans, and a low-cutblack tank top that hugged my baby-bump.

  
I decided to go outside. I really needed to take Jinxx's advice and think about what to do with Andy and I. I didn't want to make this decision, but it was necessary.

  
I made my way to the side of the house, but I heard some people talking from around the corner. My curiousity took over and I took a peek, but didn't see much considering it was already dark. I saw what looked to be a shadowy outline of Andy and John with....recording equipment? I knew Andy wanted to record something, but was he really able to do it outside?

  
"Alright, go ahead," John said.

  
Andy took out his lighter and lit a ciggarette. He took a drag and let out the smoke, then he began to sing.

  
" _The best things in life come with a price_

_The star that burned so bright faded the fastest_

_You'll always feel it's right_

_Even when we end the fight_

_Welcome home, home tonight_

_  
Singing ohhh, ohhh_

_Welcome home tonight_

_Ohhh, ohh, tonight_

 

_Words they don't know how to make amends_

_And all they do is push you to the edge_

_But it's not wasted_

  
_It's all done for you_

_I_ _t's all done for you_

_It's all done for you_

_It's all done for you_

_Oh ohh_

  
_Oh ohh_."

  
My breath was caught in my throat and tears were streaming down my cheeks. He wrote this for _me_. Jinxx wanted me to make a decision, and I just did.

  
*******************************************************************************************************

  
"Mel, are you awake?" Andy asked me as he entered the bedroom.

  
In truth, I hadn't been able to fall asleep for two hours. I was just too jittery from nerves. What if this goes wrong?

  
"Yeah. Andy, I need to talk to you about something," I said. I sat up in bed and turned to him.

  
"What about?" he asked.

  
I got up from the bed and took slow steps towards him, my head down the whole time. When I looked up, my eyes automatically connected with Andy's. I gathered up my courage and crashed my lips into his. He was frozen for a second, but recovered and started kissing back. All of the feelings I had kept inside were coming out in that kiss and it was perfect. His lips were just as warm and soft as they used to be, his lip ring feeling familiar against my own lips.

  
I broke away and looked at him, my breathing shallow and uneven.

  
"I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I kept secrets from you. I'm sorry I caused you to get sent to the hospital. I just needed to let you know that I'm willing to give us another shot because I know I can't live without you. Do you forgive me?" I asked, my speech hurried.

  
"Of course I forgive you," Andy said, reconnecting his lips with mine.

  
I bit his lip, making him growl from the back of his throat. His hands moved to my hips and he started toying with the bottom of my tank top.

  
"Andy...I can't," I mumbled.

  
"Why not?" he asked, his deep voice oozing sensuality.

  
"I'm pregnant, remember? You'll have to wait two months. Can you handle that?"

  
"I've waited this long, I'll be able to deal a couple of months without a sexual release," he smirked.

  
"I never said you couldn't get _any_ sexual release," I teased.

  
Andy chuckled quietly and fussed with his hair.

  
I placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and whispered,"but not tonight. I want to just enjoy us."

  
I grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. We laid down,facing each other. I missed this.

  
"You possitive you want to try this again?" Andy asked me.

  
"I love you and I want us to work. You are and always have been my everything. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

  
Andy kissed my forehead and murmered, "I'll love you forever."

  
"Forever and always," I smiled.

 

### Notes

Note: Yay! They're together once again! So..... I met Black Veil Brides on Monday and they were really sweet and kind to all of their fans. I can't wait til they come back to Cleveland so I can meet them again! I hope you guys enjoyed the update, let me know in the comments! I love you duckies!


	10. Never Let You Go

I woke up in the morning next to Andy. He was still sleeping. I watched him as his chest rose and fell. I wanted to wake up every morning like this.  
  
"Morning," Andy mumbled.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked.  
  
"Eh, about twenty minutes," he said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He turned over on his side and draped an arm over my side. I smiled and kissed his chest.  
  
"Can we just stay in bed all day?"  
  
"I want to, but I have recording to do," Andy sighed.  
  
"Should we tell the guys about us?" I asked him.  
  
"After what happened last time, I think telling them would be a good idea."  
  
"You're right. I don't want to move though," I grumbled.  
  
Andy leaned in and kissed me. I melted into it, letting him take the lead. He placed his hand on my waist and started deepening the kiss. He pulled away and began planting kisses on my neck, occasionally leaving little bites.  
  
"Andy....," I moaned.  
  
He placed one last kiss on my lips, then turned onto his back.  
  
"You tease!" I laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system."  
  
"That just made me want to stay in bed even more!"  
  
"Come on, Mel. It's time to get up. We need breakfast anyway."  
  
At the mention of food my stomach growled.  
  
"Okay, I'm up!" I said, stumbling out of bed.  
  
I shuffled into the kitchen with Andy behind me to find CC and Diamond laughing and drinking coffee at the kitchen table.  
  
"I thought you went to Jinxx's," I said to Diamond while rubbing my eyes.  
  
I decided to stay here last night," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well, where did you sleep?"  
  
"In CC's room," she quietly responded.  
  
"Safe sex you two! And when you get it on, I don't want to hear you guys moaning and groaning!" I joked.  
  
CC blushed and said, "We aren't dating."  
  
"Jesus, just ask her out. It's so obvious that you two like each other! Do I honestly have to play match-maker?"  
  
CC shifted in his seat and turned to Diamond, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah....I'd like that," Diamond grinned.  
  
Andy and I applauded and made cheesy cheering noises.  
  
"Shut up!" Diamond laughed.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"So, what about you two. Are you back together?" CC asked.  
  
Andy wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled.  
  
"Finally! I didn't know how much longer I could take you two being awkward around each other," CC said.  
  
"The guys are going to flip," Diamond told me.  
  
"Yeah, I figured as much. When should we tell them?"  
  
"Well, the rest of the guys will be here later to do some recording, so we could tell them then," Andy suggested.  
  
"Okay, but that still leaves us with one big issue," I said, "how do we tell the fans about my pregnancy. You can't just hide it from them."  
  
Andy opened and shut his mouth a few times, but didn't say anything. He probably didn't have this problem occur to him until now.  
  
"Did you tell them we broke up?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I said that you left because life with me was becoming too stressful. That's all I said."  
  
"I guess we should just tell them what happened then, huh?"  
  
Andy's eyes lit up before saying, "I have the perfect idea!"  
  
"What is it?" CC asked.  
  
"A BryanStars interview."  
  
"B-B-BryanStars? Andy could you get me to meet him?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"I sense someone has a crush!" Diamond said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Shut up! Don't tell me you don't want to meet him too," I said defensively.  
  
"True, but we both know that won't happen," Diamond said.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Andy smiled as he started dialing a number on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" a voice asked from the other end.  
  
"Hey Bryan, it's Andy."  
  
"Well, I kinda figured that out by looking at the caller ID," Bryan joked.  
  
"RIght.... anyways, I was wondering if we could get an interview set up or something. I have big news that I want your audience to know first."  
  
"Cool! I'll be in LA tomorrow if you want to meet me at my apartment. Is three o'clock good for you?"  
  
"Perfect. Do you mind if I bring a few other people?"  
  
"Who are you bringing?"  
  
"CC, his new girlfriend, and Melanie."  
  
"Melanie? Didn't you two break up a while ago?"  
  
"Yes. I'll explain everything in the interview."  
  
"Alright dude, see you then."  
  
"Bye," Andy said before hanging up.  
  
"It's cool that you're letting Di and Mel meet Bryan, but if we have to compete with him for our girls, I won't be happy," CC said.  
  
"Don't worry, we already have two perfect guys," I said, walking over to Andy and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ewww! Get a room!" CC said like a five-year old.  
  
I gave CC the finger and gave Andy another peck on the cheek.  
  
"Do you want me to call the guys and get them over here?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," Andy said, kissing my forehead.  
  
I smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips and left the room to call the guys.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
The guys had all arrived at John's and were hanging in the studio when Diamond and I entered.  
  
"Hey, what are you girls doing here?" Ashley asked while strumming his bass.  
  
"Well, we thought we'd tell you guys something," Diamond answered.  
  
"And that would be?" Jinxx asked seriously.  
  
"Dude, chill out, it isn't anything bad," Andy said.  
  
"Diamond and CC are going out!" I exclaimed.  
  
The guys all gave CC smiles, well, all except for Jinxx. Jinxx looked pissed. I can't say I didn't see that coming.  
  
"Christian, Diamond," Jinxx growled.  
  
He was using full names. This wasn't good.  
  
"Jer, relax, CC isn't going to hurt me. He isn't like Austin," Diamond attempted to calm Jinxx down.  
  
Jinxx took a deep breath and apologized.  
  
"Sorry, it's just Di, you're my little sister. I can't help but be protective of you. CC, if you hurt her though, I swear to God I will kick your ass all the way to China."  
  
"Jeez, note taken," CC said, slightly intimidated.  
  
"What about you Mel? Don't you ahve something ot tell the group?" Diamond added.  
  
"Yeah.... well, Andy and I are back together," I announced, grabbing hold of Andy's hand, which he squeezed mine reassuringly with.  
  
"Finally!" Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley shouted in unison.  
  
"How are you going to tell the fans?" Jake asked.  
  
"BryanStars," Andy and I said together.

### Notes

I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you duckies!


	11. The Answer

"Oh my God!" Diamond squeeled as she hopped onto Bryan's back and wrapped her legs around him.  
  
"Whoah! Who's the pretty lady on my back man?" Bryan asked Andy.  
  
We were at the interview in Bryan's apartment, which I had to say, looked pretty nice. It was a bit beige for my taste, but it was clean and very.....Bryan.  
  
"That would be Diamond, CC's girlfriend."  
  
"So, you must be Melanie. It's good to finally meet you," Bryan said, holding his hand out to me, which was kinda hard due to the fact Diamond was still wrapped around him. I took his hand and shook it.  
  
"N-nice to m-meet you."  
  
Jesus, Mel, way to make a stuttering idiot out of yourself.  
  
"I'm guessing you're a fan?" he asked me.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you're my favourite interviewer," I blushed.  
  
"Hey!" Diamond pouted.  
  
"Well, I sorta had to exclude you from this considering you're my best friend."  
  
"You've interviewed bands?" Bryan asked Diamond.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, jumping off his back, "I've interviewed Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, and a bunch of lesser known bands. I kinda want to be a full-time interviewer. You know, do what you do."  
  
"That's so cool," Bryan smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, so Bryan, when are we starting the interview?" Andy asked.  
  
"As soon as Kriss gets the camera set up. Where's CC?"  
  
"He had to use the restroom. He told me to tell you, if you flirt with Diamond he'll hurt you, so I'd be careful dude," Andy informed him.  
  
"Okay then," Bryan gulped.  
  
"I'm ready!" Kriss shouted to us from the livingroom.  
  
We all made our way to the livingroom and CC came out of the bathroom. We arranged  
ourselves in front of the camera. I was next to Andy, who was next to Bryan, and CC and Diamond were on the other side of Bryan.  
  
Bryan picked up his microphone and said, "Three, two, one. Hey guys, I'm here with Andy and CC of Black Veil Brides and they brought two guests with them. Can you introduce yourselves?" Bryan directed at Diamond and I.  
  
"Hi, I'm Diamond, CC's girlfriend," she beamed.  
  
"I'm Melanie, Andy's girlfriend."  
  
"Melanie, I couldn't help but notice you look....pregnant," Bryan said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm seven months along," I spoke into the microphone.  
  
"I'm the father," Andy added proudly.  
  
"Wow, congradulations! Do you know the gender yet?"  
  
"We're having a little girl who we're going to name Skylar Carolyn Biersack," I smiled.  
  
"Do you have any idea who the godparents are going to be?"  
  
"Well, Andy and I discussed it last night actually, and we want Diamond and Jake to be the godparents," I announced.  
  
The next thing I know, Diamond was squeezing me so hard that I was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Di....can't.....breathe...," I gasped.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm just so happy!"  
  
I chuckled a bit and turned to Bryan, "So, I think we should probably get on with some of your questions."  
  
"Alright," Bryan flipped through his pages of notes and finally found a question he liked, "So, Andy, CC, if you could film a movie about your life, who would you guys cast as yourselves?"  
  
"I'd probably chose Ryan Reynolds," CC joked, "I could see Cher playing Andy."  
  
I covered my mouth with my hand to try to keep from laughing too hard. That didn't work though, and a snort managed to come out. The guys started laughing at my snort, even Diamond was cracking up.  
  
"Hey! It was just a snort," I said defensively.  
  
"Princess, your snort was adorable," he said, kissing my temple.  
  
"Melanie, Diamond, CC, I've never got your porn star names. Can we come up with some?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Ryan St. Rose!" CC yelled.  
  
"Diamond Mystery," Diamond winked at the camera.  
  
"Uh....can I not be involved in this?" I asked.  
  
"I got one for you, Melodie Sharp," Diamond suggested.  
  
"Well, I've deffinitely heard worse," I laughed.  
  
"So," Bryan said, flipping through his questions once again, "I have a question from @princessbands who asks 'what's one song that always helps you out when you're feeling down?"  
  
"Personally, it's probably 'I' by Kiss, or anything off of 'Magic' by Bruce Springsteen," Andy answered.  
  
"I don't really have one in particular that I listen to. It really depends on the situation," CC responded.  
  
"'Roger Rabbit' by Sleeping With Sirens has helped me out a lot recently. I just really love the lyrics," Diamond said.  
  
"Melanie, what about you?" Bryan questioned me.  
  
"Carolyn. It always calms me down whenever I get stressed or...," I trailed off.  
  
Andy kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm protectively around me.  
  
"Alright, off the serious note, Andy, what did you do with your hair, man? The last time I saw you, it was long as hell," Bryan joked.  
  
Oh boy....this ought to be good.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"You were amazing today," Andy said, cradling me in his arms.  
  
We were back in our bedroom after the hour and a half long interview. Bryan was a sweetie, which CC didn't seem to like so much. Someone had jealousy issues.  
  
"Nah, you were. I still can't believe you did the Lightning Thunderstein voice," I giggled.  
  
"Why, did you like it?"  
  
"Hell yes! What can I say? Rockers turn me on," I winked.  
  
Andy let out a deep chuckle and I gave him puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"What?" he grinned.  
  
"Please, can you do it again for me?" I begged.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Andy cleared his throat and said in his Lightning Thunderstein voice, "My name is Lightning Thunderstein, and I love to rock and roll! Yeah-uhhh!"  
  
I burst out in a fit of giggles and I only shut up when Andy connected his lips with mine.  
  
"You're such a goofball," I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but you love it," Andy breathed in my ear.  
  
"Yeah, I do," I said, pecking his lips.

### Notes

So my life has been a bit...meh lately. I've been having a rough time, I don't know why. My eating habbits have started getting out of wack again. Bulimia is a bitch. I hope all is well with you guys. I love you duckies!


	12. I Don't Love You

It's been a whole month since Andy and I were interviewed by BryanStars. The interview was being released today, because Bryan had to take forever to upload his interviews. I was nervous as hell to find out what the reaction would be from the BVB army. They didn't even know Andy and I were back together yet, so I was expecting an explosion of some sort.  
  
Andy had been really sweet to me through my many hormonal fits these past few weeks. Even when I would yell at him for the stupidest things, he would take it, and once I was feeling slightly back to normal, he'd tell me that he loved me.  
  
Still, there were times when he would be a bit too attentive to me by constantly offering to do things for me. I've never been the type of person who enjoyed being patronized. Never.  
I understood why though. He hadn't been there when I woke up every morning to puke my guts out, or when I would get an intense urge to give up on everything. Or when I started cutting again. The boyfriend, husband, girlfriend, whatever, should be there for their partner through every step of the pregnancy. Andy wasn't.  
  
But, back to the fans. So many of them would probably say I ruined Andy's life or that Andy was only back with me because I was pregnant. The latter wasn't something that had occurred to me before now, but now that I thought about it, was he? Was he just back with me because he felt guilty for getting me pregnant?  
  
"Princess?" Andy asked.  
  
I, of course being the wierdo I was, had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling for five straight minutes.  
  
"Yeah Andy?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little off," Andy noted.  
  
Should I tell him what I was thinking? He'd think that what I was saying was crazy, but I didn't want to lie to him. The best way to ruin a relationship is through deciet, right?  
  
"No, I'm not okay. Andy, I've been thinking, is the reason we're back together, is it because you feel guilty?"  
  
He was silent. No response. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach.  
  
"Andy, if the reason you're with me is because of guilt, I'll leave. I don't want to be with you because you may feel bad that I'm pregnant. That's not a relationship Andy."  
  
"Mel, wait! I-I it-it's...," Andy was scrambling for words.  
  
Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I started packing some clothes while Andy continued to attempt to explain things to me. All I heard was broken and incomplete phrases, which meant nothing to me.  
  
"Goodbye Andrew. I'll have one of the guys pick up the rest of my stuff later," I said coldly.  
  
"Melanie! Please don't go!" Andy yelled.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief and carried my bag with me outside, grabbing my keys on the way. Andy chased me out the door, but I got in the car and drove away before he could reach me.  
  
I drove to the only place I could think of. Jinxx.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Mel, why are you here? It's two in the fucking morning," Jinxx grumbled while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"A-Andy a-and I h-had a figh-fight. You were th-the fi-first person I th-thought of," I hicupped.  
"Come in. Tell me about it."  
  
  
I followed him into the livingroom and sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Mel, what did you two fight about?"  
  
"He asked me if I was okay, and I said no because I was thinking, what if Andy was only with me because I was pregnant with his child. I asked him if that was the reason and he didn't answer me, Jinxx. All he did was stutter out incoherrent words. I can't be with him if it's out of guilt."  
  
Jinxx got up and stormed out of the house. What the hell was he doing? I tried to follow him, but my baby-bump made it difficult for me to move quickly. Before I knew it, Jinxx was speeding away in his car.  
  
I walked back to the livingroom and plopped down on the couch. All I could do was wait until Jinxx got back.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"God dammit!" I yelled. The phone rang, waking me up from my nap. Who the hell would be calling at this time of night?  
  
"What?" I growled into the phone.  
  
"Mel, Jinxx and Andy are fighting! What the fuck is going on?" Diamond shouted.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'll be over in ten. Keep them there!" I ordered.  
  
"Fine, I'll try. Just hurry. I don't want them hurting each other."  
  
I hung up the phone and took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I rushed back outside, got in my car and drove back to John's, nervous energy coursing through my body.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?!" I shouted.  
  
I had walked in on Jinxx taking swings at Andy, who just stood there and took the beating.  
They turned to me, expressions of shock and shame on their faces  
  
"Mel, I'm sorry," Andy croaked. He looked awful with a split lip, a bloody nose, and a bruised jaw. His blue eyes were blood-shot and puffy.  
  
"Andrew Biersack, would you care to explain what the fuck you two were doing?" I said through gritted teeth.  
  
Andy shook his head and headed to the recording studio, leaving me to talk to Jinxx.  
  
"Jinxx, I get you were pissed at him, but I still love him and can't stand seeing him hurt," I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I _know_ he loves you, but him letting you think for one minute that it was out of guilt that he was with you, pissed me off. I know him well enough to know he can do some pretty idiotic things, me being present through most of them, but I don't get why he wanted you to feel like he was with you because he was a father is the stupidest thing he's done yet. There has to be a reason for this. You should talk to him about it."  
  
"Alright, I'll go check on him," I told Jinxx.  
  
I walked into the recording studio to see Andy playing the finished recording of 'Lost It All.'  
  
"Andrew, we need to talk," I said.  
  
He looked up at me with tears streaking his cheeks.  
  
"Mel, I'm so sorry. I never for a second wanted ot be with you because of guilt. Not one second. I'm sorry," he looked down and began to silently cry.  
  
"A-Andy, look at me," I told him kindly.  
  
His eyes met mine, and it was like a hand was trying to rip out my heart.  
  
"Why wouldn't you answer my question earlier?"  
  
"I-I was scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of being a father. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never been responsible for taking care of anyone besides myself before. I don't want to screw up. I've made a lot of stupid mistakes in my life. I'm terrified of being responsible for something so delicate as a child. What if I suck at being a dad and our child ends up hating me? I'm twenty-one. I know nothing about being a father."  
  
"Andrew, you are being ridiculous. You will be an amazing father. You're funny, kind, and caring. Our daughter will love you no matter what. I'm sure of it. And you have been responsible for other people, all of the BVB army. How many of them are still alive and breathing because you're music saved them? You're underestimating yourself, Andy," I said, taking his hand and placing a light kiss on it.  
  
"I was panicking when you left, you know. I realized what an idiotic thing I had done. When Jinxx came over and started pounding on me, I took it. I deserved it."  
  
"Andy, out of all the times you saved me, you think that you deserved to be beaten over this? Andy, you're my Batman, always remember that."  
  
"You only called me Batman-."  
  
"When I told you I was raped and when you found out about my eating dissorder, I know," I smiled sadly.  
  
"I still want to find that asshole and kick his ass," Andy growled.  
  
"If you do, save me a few punches. But Andy, promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything," he said, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Never do this to me again."  
  
"Never," he whispered, pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss.

### Notes

So I wrote a lot when I was serving my first high school detention today, so here is a treat for y'all. There are only about five-ish more chapters in this story. Once I'm done with this story I'm planning on taking a break until after December 14th because this story is taking up time I really need to put towards my studies and memorizing for the play and my School of Rock performance. I love you duckies!


	13. Chapter 13 (Unbroken)

"Oh my gosh, I'm freaking out!" I said to myself.  
  
"Princess, calm down. Everything will be fine," Andy soothed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous about what the fans will think," I said taking deep breaths.  
  
"Mel, it doesn't matter what they think. I _love_ you," Andy told me, gripping my hands tightly.  
  
My phone buzzed and I checked to see who it was.  
  
Bryan: Hey Mel, the interview is up. It's one of my favourites <3  
  
I texted back immediately.  
  
Me: I'm going to watch it now, and don't let Andy find out you're sending me hearts. He'll kill you <3  
  
Bryan: Noted, hope to see you soon ;)  
  
Me: K, I'll text you later :)  
  
"Who are you texting?" Andy asked.  
  
"Oh, Bryan. He said the interview was up," I replied.  
  
"Okay.....so do you want to watch it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make us some popcorn," I said, padding into the kitchen.  
  
I found a large bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave.  
  
I couldn't help but notice Andy seemed a little off when I told him I was texting Bryan. Was he jealous or something? He shouldn't be. There was nothing going on between me and Bryan. Sure, we texted each other.... a lot, but I wasn't interested. Bryan may flirt with me from time to time, but it was harmless. We both knew nothing would come of it. Apparently Andy didn't though.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by the beeping microwave. I took the bag out and held it by the corners, carrying it into the livingroom.  
  
Andy had the laptop set up on the coffee table and a large blanket laid out on the couch, which he was already settled on. I sat down on the couch, laying my head on Andy's lap and pulled the blanket over me. Andy opened the bag of popcorn and began snacking on it while I started the video.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Andy's and CC's jokes were even more hilarious and sexual sounding the second time around. I almost choked on my popcorn when it came to the charades part of the interview.  
  
Too soon the interview was over and worry washed over me again. What did the fans think?  
  
I took out my phone and opened up the twitter app. I checked my news feed and noticed more possitive tweets than I had expected. I read through a handful of them.  
  
@chrissysixx: Oh my gosh! Congrats! You two are way too cute together!  
  
@BVBdonna: I'll deffinately will be sending you some baby clothes. Nothing too girly, I promise ;)  
  
@Batmandiva: I'm so happy you guys are back together! I love you!  
  
I smiled at these and replied.  
  
@Hell'sMel: @chrissysixx @BVBdonna @Batmandiva I love you all so much. Thanks for the support <3  
  
But I couldn't help but notice a few negative tweets as well.  
  
@Bierslut666: Seriously? I bet Andy's not even the father. Bitch.  
  
@littlemiss21: 18 and pregnant? Wow, you're going to go far in your life lol.  
  
@brittanycake: You're such a slut. I bet Andy just feels sorry for you.  
  
I sighed and put my phone away. I needed to try and stay away from as much hate as possible.  
  
"Princess, what's up?" Andy asked.  
  
"Nothing, just crazy fangirls is all."  
  
"Don't worry about them. There will always be haters."  
  
I nodded, but then felt an intense pain in my stomach. The baby was kicking.  
  
"Andy!" I beamed.  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously intrigued.  
  
"The baby's kicking!"  
  
A huge smile spread across his face before he asked, "Can I... can I feel it?"  
  
"Of course!" I grinned, taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. The baby immediately started kicking again.  
  
I looked up at Andy, who had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Our kid is a strong kicker," Andy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a bit too strong," I grimmaced as even more intense pains occurred.  
  
"Do you need me to get you something?" Andy asked concerned.  
  
"No, it's just normal pregnancy stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry babe," Andy apologized as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"It's fine Andy, but there is one thing that could make me feel better."  
  
"Mhm? What's that?"  
  
I repositioned myself on the couch so I was kneeling next to Andy. I leaned in and placed my lips on his. He pulled me closer to him, so close that I ended up on top of him. His fingers gripped onto my hair as my hands placed themselves on his chest.  
  
I pulled away from him, catching my breath.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he teased.  
  
"Deffinately."  
  
Andy took a few of my dirty blonde curls and twirled them in his hand.  
  
"I never did tell you that you look incredibly sexy as a blonde."  
  
"Really? I was actually thinking about dying my hair black with a few purple streaks in it."  
  
"I thought you had to have a natural hair colour to work at Starbucks," Andy pointed out.  
  
"I want to quit. I don't think I can handle any more preppy high school teens and conservative adults. It's driving me nuts. I want to do something with my life."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out. Something to do with music. I'd like that."  
  
"Why not form a band?"  
  
"I'm not really for all that attention. I don't have enough confidence to do that. I'd prefer to be the one behind the scenes."  
  
"I'll support you in whatever you want to do. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you."  
  
"Hey, I'm recording one last song tomorrow if you want to help me out with the finishing touches."  
  
"I'd love to," I smiled, placing a small kiss on his shoulder.  
  
I swear, everything was going perfect. I could only wonder how long that would last.


	14. Let You Down

"Ugh! I can't get this right!" Andy yelled at himself.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I've been trying for the past few hours and I can't figure out what to do for the chorus or the second verse! It's driving me insane!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do."  
  
"I don't know, I'm just frustrated," he sighed, tossing his notebook and pen aside.  
  
I picked up the notebook and pen, and read through what he had written so far.  
  
I flipped a page in the notebook, starting on ideas of my own. It took me about thirty minutes with Andy breathing down my neck, but I came up with what I thought was decent. I handed it over to Andy and watched as his eyes scanned the page.  
  
"This is....wow," he muttered.  
  
"I know, it sucks. I just thought I'd give it a try."  
  
"Mel, it doesn't suck. I'm going to use this actually. I may reword some things, but....wow. You have a talent," Andy smiled.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I blushed.  
  
I observed as Andy worked on finishing the song. His hand flew across the paper as ideas of arrangement sprang into his head. I'd never seen Andy write before. It was intense how into it he got.  
  
"Done," he said as he handed me the finished product.  
  
I read it all the way through, and I felt tears about to come. It was beautiful. Before I could gather myself, tears started falling.  
  
"Shh...princess, don't cry," Andy cooed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." I couldn't finish the sentence. The song made me feel how Andy felt whenever I broke down, I couldn't help but cry.  
  
Andy wiped away a few tears with his thumb and quietly began singing the song to me.  
  
"I'll carry you, my darkest desire  
When life sings to you through devil's choir  
F.E.A.R. won't steal what burns in you  
I'll carry you, away from the fire  
My desire, devil's choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs."  
  
I looked up at Andy with a startled expression on my face. The way sang it was perfect. He seemed to realize it too. He briefly glanced toward the recording studio.  
  
"Record it. Now," I smiled at him weakly.  
  
He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran into the recording studio. I followed him in there and saw that John was in there, taking a nap in the black office chair.  
  
"John, wake up," I whispered as I gently shook him.  
  
"Wh-what? Melanie? What's up?" he asked a bit dazed.  
  
"Andy needs to record vocals," I told him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
I showed him the song and a smile grew on his face.  
  
"This is fantastic! Andy has a talent, that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, he really does."  
  
I didn't tell him my part in it. Why should I? Andy was the one who wrote most of it. I only added little bits and phrases. The concept, the set up, and most of the lyrics were Andy's. Sure, Andy may not be happy when he finds out that I refused to take any credit, but I didn't want it. I'm satisfied enought to know that I helped out a little bit. It didn't matter if only Andy and I knew it. That was plenty for me.  
  
"Andy, you ready?' John asked.  
  
"Ready!" Andy called back from the recording booth.  
  
"You've been running for so long, still breathing  
Hoping soon to find a song worth singing  
Every chapter of this note they're reading  
But you're slowly losing hope on bleeding  
  
I'll carry you, my darkest desire  
When life sings to you through devil's choir  
F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you  
I'll carry you, away from the fire  
My desire, devil's choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs.  
  
Raise another broken glass to failure  
A simple promise of a crimson savior  
Take a look into the life you're leaving  
I promise you this isn't pain you're feeling  
  
I'll carry you, my darkest desire  
When life sings to you through devil's choir  
F.E.A.R. won't steal what burns in you  
I'll carry you away from the fire  
  
RAWR!  
  
COME ON!  
  
I'll carry you, my darkest desire  
When life sings to you through devil's choir  
F.E.A.R won't steal what burns in you  
  
I'll carry you, away from the fire  
  
My desire, devi'ls choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs  
  
"Great job Andy, I'll call Jake and send him the recording so he can get guitar parts made for this. This is going on the album, no doubt about it," John said.  
  
"We onlyhave one song left to record then," Andy voiced.  
  
"Which one?" I asked.  
  
"In The End. I finally finished tweaking the lyrics last night."  
  
"Jake and CC already got the drums and guitars recorded, so I can play it in the background if you want," John said.  
  
"Okay, start the track," Andy told John, placing the headphones over his ears.  
  
Andy took a deep breath, and jumped right into the vocals.  
  
"In the end  
As we fade into the night  
Who will tell the story of your life?  
  
In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all  
I have given my all for a moment of glory  
  
In the end  
As you fade into the night  
Who will tell the story of your life  
And who will remember your last goodbye  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
  
I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die"  
  
I probably looked like an idiot bobbing my head to the music, but it was a good song-- scratch that-- it was a _great_ song. It was going to be a hit, I could feel it.  
  
The song ended way too soon and I pouted a bit. Andy saw this from the booth and gave me an amused smirk. He made his way back to John and I and looked to us for a reaction.  
  
"Andy, I think this is going to be a hit with the fans," I smiled.  
  
"I hope so. I think gramps would be proud of me," Andy said, getting a bit choked up.  
  
I gave Andy a hug and whispered in this ear, "I know he would be. I know I am."

### Notes

Since I these were filler chapters I gave you two. There is one more chapter left and it will be posted on Halloween. Oh and Camilla, I know you're reading this, so you better look up these songs, they're Devil's Choir and In The End, please look up the music video for In The End :P I love you duckies!


	15. In The End

"Mel, I'm inviting Ashley's girlfriend over for our Halloween get-together, if that's okay with you," Andy called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her!" I called back from the living room.  
  
It was Halloween today. Black Veil Brides had just released 'In The End' and the fans were simply loving it. Andy and I moved back into his place, and it was nice to finally have some privacy. I was supposed to go into labour any day now. Andy had put together the overnight bags last week just in case.  
  
The guys and their girls were coming over at six. It had been weeks since I'd seen any of them and I couldn't wait to see them again.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Jinxx!" I yelled as he entered through the front door.  
  
"Mel! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
I went up to Jinxx and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Sammi asked.  
  
"Sammi! I didn't see you!"  
  
I tore myself away from Jinxx and attatched myself to Sammi.  
  
"Where are the other guys?" Jinxx asked.  
  
"Diamond and CC are in the livingroom with Jake and Ella. Andy went to pick Ashley and his girlfriend up from the airport. He left an hour ago, so they should be back soon," I told him.  
  
"I haven't talked with Ella since last month. All three of us should have a girl's night out soon!" Sammi suggested.  
  
"Alright, but that will have to wait until I get this baby out of me," I said, rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Fine, but I'm helping with picking out baby clothes!"  
  
"Deal."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Jinxx turned to open it.  
  
There at the door stood Andy, Ashley, and...Kenzi. The Kenzi whou helped give me confidence to confess my feelings to Andy.  
  
"Kenzi? Is that really you?" I asked.  
  
"Melanie? It's been what almost..."  
  
"Ten months," I breathed out.  
  
Kenzi looked just as good, if not, better than she had the last, and well, only time I saw her. Her black hair was glossier and longer than it was before and her dark green eyes held a bit more life in them. Ashley did her good, and vice versa.  
  
"I never did hear from you after I left the bar," Kenzi smirked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda fell off the map not too long after that," I apologized.  
  
"It's fine. Hey, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
I had just bent over. Intense pains had started all over my stomach and I felt my jeans becoming wet. I looked up at the guys who were all awaiting my answer.  
  
"Guys, get her to a hospital!" Diamond shouted from behing me, "She's going into labour!"  
  
I was going into labour. That had only just registered in my brain.  
  
"Fuck!" Andy yelled. He grabbed the overnight bag from next to the door and pulled me along with him to the car.  
  
Jinxx helped me get into the passenger seat, buckled me in, then shut the door.  
  
Andy stepped on the gas and we were zooming down the highway.  
  
I let out a loud scream as I felt another contraction.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?" Andy asked, terrified.  
  
"Just a contraction. How far away from the hospital are we?" I asked weakly.  
  
"Less than five minutes. Hang in there."  
  
I spent the next fifteen minutes--thank you L.A. traffic--focussing on my breathing.  
  
Once we arrived at the hospital, Andy went in and came out with a wheelchair, which he assisted me in getting into. He rolled me into the hospital and found a nurse.  
  
"Excuse me, but my girlfriend is going into labour," he told a short lady in her mid-fifties.  
  
"Oh dear, I'll take her," she said, taking control of the wheelchair.  
  
She rolled me into a hospital room where two other nurses lifted me into a bed.  
  
I screamed again as yet another contraction hit me.  
  
"This isn't good," one of the nurses said.  
  
"What? What isn't good?" Andy asked in a panic as he entered the room.  
  
"We need to give her a c-section. Ma'am, it'll be best if we medicate you for this. Is that alright with you?" the short nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, if it will save the baby, then yes," I panted.  
  
The nurse sent out another nurse to get the medication. Andy came over to my side and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Princess, you'll be okay. I know it. Once you're out of surgery I'll be waiting for you. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up."  
  
"Andy, I'm scared," I whimpered as the nurse returned with a saringe.  
  
"Don't be baby. Don't be," Andy said, planting multiple kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips.  
  
"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said.  
  
"Melanie, I love you," Andy whispered, placing one last kiss on my lips.  
  
"I love you too, Andy."  
  
Andy left the room and the nurses surrounded me.  
  
"Count backwards from ten," one of the nurses said after injecting me with the medication.  
  
"Ten...nine....eight....s-seven...si-six...f-five...fo-four....th-three...."  
  
Then blackness took over me.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Andy's P.O.V.  
  
It had been almost an hour. What was taking so long? Okay, maybe it wasn't taking that long, but it felt like forever.  
  
Everyone was waiting in the waiting room with me. It was dead silent.  
  
"Mr. Biersack?" a female doctor in her late forties asked.  
  
"That would be me," I answered, standing up.  
  
"You're child came out safely, but I'm afraid your girlfriend isn't as lucky."  
  
"W-what? Wh-what happened? Will she be alright?" I asked as tears started streaming down my face. Everyone's eyes were locked onto me. I felt frozen.  
  
"There were some complications with the surgery. We don't know if she will be okay. Her chances are looking rather slim, though. If, however, she lasts through the next fourty-eight hours, it is quite possible that she will survive."  
  
"Oh my god," I choked out.  
  
"I can take you to see your child if you like. Also, if there is a name you would like written down on the birth certificate..."  
  
"Skylar Carolyn Biersack. And yes, I'd very much like to see her," I whispered.  
  
The doctor nodded at me and lead me down to a nursery. One of the nurses looked up at me and asked, "Mr. Biersack?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She entered the nursery and came back out with a baby girl.  
  
"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said, barely audible.  
  
I held out my arms, and the nurse placed Skylar in them.  
  
She was so small and delicate. She had my baby-blue eyes and pale skin, but had Melanie's curly blonde hair and plump lips. My heart melted. I finally understood how the toughest man on earth could be turned into the world's biggest softy once they became a father. Melanie and I created this angelic human being.  
  
"Hey Skylar. You're beautiful, you know that? I'm your daddy. You'll see mommy soon, though. I promise," I cooed quietly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Melanie would survive. She had to survive for Skylar, me, and everyone else who loved her to death. She had to be there to watch Skylar grow up into a beautiful young woman, because every child needs their mother.  
  
I lost Melanie once. I couldn't lose her again.  
  
THE END

### Notes

There will be a sequel but it won't be up until mid December and I can't think of a title, so if you have suggestions leave them in the comments.


End file.
